Berries and a Book
by PrincessKadenceOfMusic
Summary: Fiyero comes home to find Elphaba reading a book.


**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. **

**AN: Thanks to Vinkunwildflowerqueen, Fae the Queen, Princess of the Negaverse, and my friend who isn't on this website for helping me with pretty much anything I've had problems with. Also, Scílis is a play off of my best friend's name. Oh, and the book is based off of ****Gone With the Wind****. Leave thoughts! **

Fiyero opened the door to the cottage he and Elphaba shared. It had been a hard day scrounging for food, and as he closed the door softly behind him, he noticed her sitting on the couch, reading. She hadn't even looked up when he opened the door, so he quietly snuck past her and put the berries he had found for her in a bowl. Then, he brought the bowl to the couch and sat down next to his love.

"Fae?" She looked up, startled, "What are you reading?"

"I didn't hear you come in. How long have you been here?"

"Not long. I brought you some berries," he held the bowl out to her, "Now, what are you reading?"

"Tomorrow is Another Day." At his confused expression, she amended "From the war?"

That got him to remember. "Oh, right! I read that book in high school."

She glanced up, a devious smile hiding in her face "I didn't think you read anything in high school." That got her a playful slap on the arm. She giggled.

"I actually liked the story, I'll have you know. I felt really bad for Scílis."

"Why? She was highly inspirational. Putting together that town after the Quadlings destroyed it was not something girls would do back then, and she showed a great deal of courage to be her own person."

"To be honest, I don't even know why the Quadlings destroyed that village."

"Because it was a war! The South and West were at war against the North and East. You at least know that this war actually happened, right?"

"Of course. I know basic history."

She ignored him and turned back to the book, casually eating a berry every now and then. He worried that he'd upset her, and he never knew how to deal with that. She wouldn't stand to be coddled.

After minutes of silence, Fiyero finally spoke. "How do you know that Scílis's accomplishments in society were what mattered?" Elphaba glanced up at him, clearly confused. "I mean," the Scarecrow continued, "Her social life was a failure. How many marriages was she in? Like, five, right?"

"Three."

"That's what I meant. There were…two who died. And the last one just didn't love her."

Elphaba was clearly confused, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you honestly knew the plotline of this book."

"I did read it! Well, when I was sixteen, but I still read it."

Elphaba sighed and closed the book, setting it on a table near them. "To answer your question, maybe the message isn't whether or not it's a good idea to be like her. Maybe, it's closer to whether or not one would choose to be like her."

"I don't understand."

Elphaba sighed, trying to find a way to explain without upsetting him. "Both of us will be in history books forever, because we did something that most people don't do. We also gave up our social lives for it."

Fiyero gave her an incredulous look. "I did not give up my social life. I chose to spend the rest of my life with the only person worth talking to."

Before Elphaba had time to protest, Fiyero countered what he knew her argument to be. "Okay. You're not the _only_ person worth talking to. However, if I had to choose one person to be with for the rest of my life, it'd be you."

Elphaba was silent. She didn't understand why he cared so much, but she knew it wasn't worth arguing over at this point. He would never stop thinking she was perfect, so in compromise, she had to let him think it.

Fiyero started running his fingers through her dark hair. She didn't object; she actually moved closer and leaned into his touch.

Neither of them could have said how much time passed. All Fiyero knew was that he soon realized Elphaba had fallen asleep, and he stayed with her. He held her while she slept, Scílis forgotten.


End file.
